


Our Abused Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Vampire Family, Vampires, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella's twin sister has always been abused by Renee, Phil, and Bella. When Bella and Lexi move to Forks things look up. Finally Lexi is with the parent that has always loved her. What happens when the newest family in Forks begin to get really close to Lexi and show her love and care that she is not used to? Let's see what happens.





	1. Finally Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets some of the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Alexandra pov_  
I was finally going to be free of Renee and that monster husband of hers. The only down side was that Bella was coming also. 

Once we got off the plane I ran to find dad after getting my luggage. I saw him waiting patiently. I smiled and ran over.   
"Dad!!!" He hugged me tightly.   
"Hey Lexi girl." Bella came over and kicked me.   
"Bella!!" Charlie yelled. Bella rolled her eyes and got into the back of the police cruiser.   
"Sorry sweetie." Dad said to me. I shrugged and got into the passenger seat. 

It was a very long drive. Especially with Bella being as rude as possible the whole way. 

When we got home I saw a corvette out there.   
"No way. Dad is that mine?" He chuckled and nodded his head.   
"Yeah. And I got a surprise coming for you Bells."   
"Yeah. Thanks dad." I spoke.   
"Hey dad. Mind if I go out and explore?"   
"Go ahead. Oh. Here's some money in case you need it." I smiled and hugged him.   
"Thanks dad. I'll see you later." I got my stuff to my room then went down to get into my car. 

I ended up going to the cafe and sitting down. I was reading a book when someone sat across from me. I looked up to see a girl with pixie cut black hair and golden eyes.   
"Hi. I'm Alice."   
"Alexandra."  
"I know. Talk has been all about you and your sister for a bit." I looked confused.   
"How did you know which one I was?'   
"Easy. Chief Swan was talking to my dad about you. The way he talked about you I figured you had to be Alexa." I smiled and eased up.   
"Thanks." She shrugged.   
"Actually I was kinda hoping we could be friends. My siblings and I don't make friends easy. With people considering us freaks."   
"Well I don't think you are a freak at all. And yeah. I'd like that." She grinned.   
"Great. Here's my number and maybe you can meet my siblings tomorrow at school. You could sit with us."   
"Sure. I'd love that." Alice grinned and hopped up.   
"I better go. Rose and Jasper are probably wondering where I am." I nodded and waved goodbye. I stayed for a little bit longer then left for home.

 _Alice pov_  
I skipped over to Rose and Jazz who were waiting for me.   
"Well?" Rose asked.   
"I was right. She is our shared mate and she's amazing. But her sister, stepfather, and mother have abused her. So we're gonna need to show her that will never do the same thing." Rose frowned and Jazz growled.   
"Is she in any danger?" I shook my head.   
"No. Not since they moved here. Bella won't try anything. Physical at least." This wasn't going to be easy gaining her trust but I knew we could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Meeting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa meets the other Cullen children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Alexandra pov_  
I was getting ready for school. Bella had her own car so she didn't need me to give her a ride. Once I was ready I left for school. 

When I pulled in I saw various cars but the ones that stood out were the jeep and silver Volvo parked side by side. I recognized one of the teens as Alice. When she saw me she grinned and ran over to me.   
"Hey Lexa." I smiled.   
"Hey Alice." She linked her arm though mine.   
"Come on. I want you to meet everyone." She pulled me towards the group I had noticed.   
"Lexa these are my brothers Edward and Emmett and my sister Rose. And this is my boyfriend Jasper. Guys this is Alexandra Swan." Emmett smiled at me and picked me up hugging me.   
"Nice to meet you Alex." I smiled.   
"Nice to meet you as well." Rose smiled at me.   
"I love your outfit." I smiled.   
"Thanks." Alice spoke.   
"Have you gotten your schedule yet?"   
"Not yet. I need to get it." Alice smiled.   
"Edward can show you where the office is." I noticed Edward playfully glare at his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him. I had never seen siblings so close before. It made me wish that I was close to my own sister but that would never happen. Speaking of the she devil. Bella came over and grabbed my arm.   
"Come on. We don't have time for you to be pitiful." I swear I heard a few growls come from the Cullens. Suddenly I was pulled away and a arm was placed around my waist. Edward spoke to my sister.   
"You can leave. I'm sure Alexa doesn't need someone like you around." Bella squealed in anger and stormed off. Alice hugged me and spoke.   
"Go get you schedule then we can talk later at lunch." I nodded my head and followed Edward who kept close to me. 

Turns out my first class I had with Edward and Jasper. I was actually put in between the two boys, not that I minded at all. Jasper and Edward talked to me and we got to know each other. I was all too aware of my sister's glare at the back of my head.

By lunch I had had class with everyone except Alice. Rose and I walked to the lunch room while talking. Everyone was shocked that the Cullens were actually talking to me because apparently they didn't really talk to anyone and kept to themselves. 

Once we got food we sat down with the others and ate and talked. Well I did more eating as the others were a little too focused on talking to me and asking me questions left and right. At one point Alice spoke.   
"Do you want to come over after school? We could work on homework." I smiled.   
"I'd have to check with dad first but I wouldn't mind."   
"Great!!!! Oh one of us can go with you if you want that way we can also talk to your dad." I smiled at her babbling while Jasper shook his head. Rose rolled her eyes and spoke.   
"I'll go with you. I think Alice may just scare him."   
"Hey!!!!" I laughed and so did the others. Edward spoke.   
"Why don't you both go? I'm sure her dad would feel better if girls go rather then boys." I smirked.  
"Oh really?" Rose spoke.   
"I think that's my brother's way of saying that he isn't ready to meet your dad." I snickered and rolled my eyes. Just then Bella came over.   
"Can we talk?" I flinched and looked at my sister to see her glaring at me. Rose spoke with a sneer.   
"You are talking. Now it's over. Bye."   
"Excuse me?! This is between me and my sister."   
"Well your sister is a little busy right now in case you are blind which clearly you are." Bella kept her mouth open and then glared at Rose.   
"You are a real bitch you know that." Rose stood up.   
"Excuse me?!" Uh oh. Alice spoke.   
"Hey Lexa. Let's go to our next class."   
"Yeah." I said quietly, my happy mood gone now. 

My last class of the day was biology. When I entered Edward waved me over and I sat down with a smile.   
"Hey."   
"Hi." He said with a smile. The teacher came over and signed my paper and handed me a book. He began the class and today we were studying flatworms. While I was doing the assignment Edward kept playfully pushing my arm trying to distract me. I ended up glaring at him sharply and he chuckled.   
"Stop it." I mouthed.   
"In your dreams." He mouthed back. I rolled my eyes. 

After school was over Rose and Alice went with me to my house. I saw dad there already. 

When I went in I spoke.  
"Dad!"   
"In here Lex." I went into the kitchen.   
"Dad. This is Alice and Rosalie. I was wondering if I could go over to their house to do homework."   
"You two are Dr. Cullen's kids?"   
"Yes sir. We were wanting to help catch Alexa up." Alice said. Dad nodded.   
"Sure. Just be back for the night at least Lex. Okay?"   
"Okay dad." I grabbed my laptop and went down. 

Rose sat in the passenger seat giving me directions while Alice sat in the back texting someone. 

When we pulled up I was shocked. It was a gorgeous house.   
"Wow." Alice giggled and Rose smiled.   
"Mom designed it. Pretty nice huh?"   
"It's amazing." I whispered. Alice took my arm and grinned.   
"Let's go in." I nodded and followed her in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
